


Just as long as you'll be home

by Lonelygrl91



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: All of them suffer from it, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Politics, Angst, Bucky is a soldier, Bucky is an idiot, Carol’s almost there, Emotional Constipation, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Idiots in Love, M/M, Minor Character death (pre story), Multi, Political Animals based AU, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Sam is a House Rep, Sam is an idiot, She’s got her shit together, Steve is a House Rep, except Sharon, kind of, steve is an idiot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-23 05:09:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30050397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonelygrl91/pseuds/Lonelygrl91
Summary: Sam and Steve have been flirting around each other for the three years since they’d been elected to the U.S. House of Representatives. Sam, still recovering from the loss of his partner Riley hopes that maybe he can find happiness with Steve, but when Bucky returns home from an international political nightmare Sam finds that maybe home isn’t a building.All Steve ever wanted was Bucky from the time he was 13, but growing up he had been to scared of what the public would think of the President’s son being gay, and then his best friend shipped off to war. So what happens now that he’s back?  Particularly now that Steve has found Sam, someone he could see himself spending his life with. If he ever made a move. But why is Bucky spending so much time with Sam?Bucky just wants to feel loved. Growing up it had always been Steve, protecting his family’s political legacy, even if he wanted nothing to do with it. After the loss of his father and his left arm Bucky is struggling with who he is, and how he can let Steve go be happy with Sam. Especially when the person he could see himself moving on from Steve with was the person Steve wanted now.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson, James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Tony Stark, Sharon Carter/Carol Danvers, Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson
Comments: 10
Kudos: 20





	1. Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Everyone! Welcome to my first Marvel chapter fic. I’m excited! I hope everyone is strapped in because this is going to be a journey for both me and hopefully you! 
> 
> Basic information to understand the story. I’m giving Bucky and Steve bodyguards because Steve is the son of a former president and Bucky is the son of the former VP and the son of the (recently deceased) Secretary of State. Sam is getting one because it fits the plot. Not all/if any house of representative people have 24/7 personal bodyguards. This is just made up. 
> 
> My goal is to have a chapter up a day until this is finished. 
> 
> All grammar mistakes are my own.

Sam sighed as he slowly jogged around the National Mall. It was October, still warm enough to get away with wearing shorts, but chilly enough to need a sweatshirt, even with the body heat. Three years ago Sam would have been just waking up, preparing to grab a coffee with Riley and just take in the morning with him. But Riley wasn’t here anymore, and coffee had lost its lustre a long time ago. He runs now, to clear his head and prepare for the day. Since Riley’s death Sam has been an advocate for gun safety and criminal justice reform. Riley’s death wasn’t the only one in their neighborhood, but Sam wished he could be the last. With his mom’s blessing Sam had run for the 13th congressional district of New York and won, beating out his opponent by 5 points. Halfway through his second term, he’s slowly been making a name for himself. 

Looking over to his right Sam sent Carol a small smile as she jogged beside him. She’d been there everyday since Sam had been sworn in. At first he thought it strange that he’d need someone to protect him, but he was assured it was necessary and he had let it go. The move to D.C. had been challenging enough without putting up a fight about whether or not he needed someone watching him. Now he knew the saving grace that Carol Danvers was. Through her he’d made a few friends both in congress and out of it. Carol herself had quickly claimed the the top spot of confidant as well as- 

“On your left” A voice called. Steven Grant Rogers. The son of the first female President of the United States, and current rep for the 9th congressional district of New York. Beside him ran Rhodey, Steve’s own bodyguard and if Steve wasn’t fucking with him they’d apparently been together for over half Steve’s life. With Rhodey acting as an almost father figure to the man. As the two easily passed them a soft cough pulled Sam out of his thoughts and towards his running mate. 

“You’d think after three years they’d get tired of showing off” Carol huffed. Sam laughed and picked up the pace just slightly. “I mean, Rhodey’s getting up there, it can’t be easy on his knees.” Sam laughed as he recalled how Rhodey always had an ice pack after their morning runs when Sam had joined Steve for breakfast. 

“Yeah, but then again, when has Steve ever liked to lose anything?” 

  
  


———- 

Sam laid out on the grass, chest rising and falling rapidly as he tried to catch his breath. Feeling the warmth of the morning sun disappear from his face Sam opened his eyes to see a panting, but not nearly as wiped Steve. 

“You’re making me feel older than I am.” Sam said after a moment. “And you’re gonna give poor Rhodey a heart attack.” Steve laughed and tossed himself onto the ground beside Sam, staring up at the changing leaves that danced quietly in the soft breeze. 

“The big 3-0 this year” Steve replied. “How’s it feel to be officially old?” Sam pushed the blond’s shoulder trying, and failing, to not laugh at his best friend. Taking a risk Sam glanced over at Steve’s lips for just a second before glancing away. 

“Yeah yeah fuck you and all that. What time does Bucky roll in?” He asked instead of answering. “You got everything set up for him?” Steve sat up bringing his legs closer to his chest as he rested his arms on his knees, tossing a couple strands of grass away. 

“I think Sharon said they’d be landing around twelve today. We got the room set up for him and Alpine’s already here, but he's probably going to be jet lagged and pissy. He hates crossing the Atlantic.” Steve’s eyes drifted off and Sam could tell he was miles away, even if he was right next to him. “The first time we.. ” Sam nodded along listening to the story Steve had gone off on. He’d met Sharon once or twice in the past few weeks as they prepared for Bucky’s return and Sam had a feeling the bodyguard would be the second new face to join his close circle of friends. 

The press had already been a nightmare since the attack that had taken the life of the former Second Gentleman/current Secretary of State, and cost his son his arm. According to Steve, Secretary Barnes had been on a diplomatic mission to Egypt when his son joined him for the week. Bucky had taken leave to see his dad after being stationed in Iraq for the past twenty months. Four tours and it was a pipe bomb on the floor above that got him. It’d been eight weeks since it happened, and after a lot of arguments between Bucky and his mom, they decided it best if he stayed with Steve while he recovered. Shaking his head out of the past Sam focused back on Steve. 

“... I really think you should come over tomorrow and introduce yourself, if you’re fine with that?” Sam looked at him surprised. 

“You want me over tomorrow? Isn’t that a little soon man?” Steve shook his head. 

“He needs friends, besides, Tony will be over this weekend and we’re back in session on Tuesday” Sam nodded, nudging Steve’s shoulder again. 

“Yeah, of course I’ll meet your best friend Steve.” Steve smiled and looked down at his hands. 

“Thanks Sam, you’re gonna love him I promise.” 

  
  


———-

  
  


Rhodey took a swig from his water bottle as he kept his eyes peeled for any types of threats. After what happened to the Secretary of State and James, Rhodey’s nerves had been on edge, even more so without knowing who or why the secretary and his son had been targeted. If it had something to do with Bucky and not Secretary Barnes, bringing Bucky here could be a huge threat, one he was getting too old for. 

“So Bucky’s coming today.” Carol said softly as she walked up next to the other bodyguard. Carol hadn’t met James Buchanan Barnes yet, but she’d watched him grow up next to Steve just like every other American had. His charming smiles and wild child ways had driven the press crazy, even before his mom became the Vice President.

“Yeah, he should be here in a few hours… Why what’s up?” Carol didn’t look at Rhodey, she wouldn’t, not when they’re out in public, she’d been trained better than that. 

“Think it’s gonna mess with our bet?” Carol asked nodding over to the two representatives. Rhodey laughed and shook his head. 

“If Steve hasn’t made a move on Bucky in the past 15 years I highly doubt he’s gonna do it now, especially not with Sam in the picture.” Carol snorted as she watched the two get up, giving the customary bro hug. Uncrossing her arms she waited for Sam to start walking back towards his apartment. 

“I wasn’t worried about Steve.” Without waiting for a response she headed towards her charge leaving a confused and stunned Rhodey in her wake. 

  
  


———

_Debris fell around him as pain flooded his senses. He knew if he glanced to the right he’d see his father’s body laying there, lifeless eyes staring straight back at him. The smell of smouldering building burned his nostrils but it was nothing compared to his left arm laying feet away, too far away to be righ-_

Bucky sat up straight as he tried desperately to catch his breath. Hearing the familiar hum of the plane he threw his head back onto the cushion of the couch as Sharon walked in. He didn’t need a bodyguard. He’d spent the past decade in special forces, toppling terrorist organisations and “liberating” cities. He was sure he could take her out even if he only had one arm, but his mom had insisted, especially with dad’s death, he could let her coddle him for a few months before he got her to back off. Hopefully Tony could hook him up with someone who could help him out, let him be a lot more independent. Even if it did mean dealing with Tony. 

“Sergeant Barnes?” Bucky turned to Sharon, eyes focusing slowly and he threw her a charming smile that always got the girls to blush. “Are you okay Sergeant?” Sighing softly he turned his eyes back to the ceiling of the plane. 

“Sharon, how many times have I told you to call me Bucky? Please? I’m not even a Sergeant anymore, I was discharged remember? You were there so you should, I’m supposed to be the one with the memory problems.” Sharon rolled her eyes as she looked down at her phone, obviously coordinating with Gerald or Rhodey. When he didn’t get a verbal response he continued. “Come on Sharon, we’ve literally known each other since middle school, that’s half the reason I agreed to have you as my bodyguard in the first place.” Looking up from her phone finally Bucky smiled. Now they were getting somewhere. 

“Yes, we have known each other since middle school. I distinctly remember you daring Steve to cut my pigtail off in 7th grade and then when he wouldn’t you did it for him. I had a bowl cut for school picture day. Think of it as payback Barnes.” Bucky laughed and shook his head, his thoughts drifted back to the memory. He’d gotten in so much trouble for that. In school suspension for a week, and Sharon didn’t talk to him the rest of the school year. Steve didn’t talk to him for the rest of the day, which was the longest he’d ever gone at that point. He would have probably been expelled if it hadn’t been for his mom and dad’s influence. Looking over at Sharon he smiled softly.

“I had heard you talking to your friend at recess that day. Saying you wanted a new haircut but your mom said no, I figured if Steve did it for you he’d have a shot at asking you to the dance.” Bucky replied. Sharon sat down next to him, crossing her legs gracefully as she always did. 

“17 years later and you now finally decide to tell me why you did it?” She questioned. After a second she glanced back down at her phone. “I always thought it was you that wanted to ask me to the dance.” Bucky laughed softly. 

“Nah, it was Steve that had the crush on you, I had my eyes set on someone else.” Sharon’s eyes sparkled with knowing. 

“You’ve always only had eyes for Steve.” She mentioned casually. “It was kind of heartbreaking to watch growing up.” Bucky looked over at her sadly, there wasn’t any use trying to deny it. Bucky always had had a Steve sized soft spot, he could never deny it even if he wanted to. He’d always been right behind Steve. It was something he was fine with, considering his best friend’s love for politics and his own disdain for it. Steve could run the circus, Bucky would be happy just petting the monkeys. Clearing his throat he looked away and tried to sit up, only wincing slightly as turbulence jostled his shoulder. 

“That was a long time ago Sharon.” He whispered once he was settled. The blonde quirked a perfectly sculpted eyebrow at him as she watched him. 

“Was it? Come on Barnes, you’re 29 and I’ve never seen you with the same guy twice. Not unless you count Steve, Tony, and Rhodey. You still talk like he hung the moon.” Bucky swallowed as he bit his lip. Something Sharon Carter would never understand was once you caught feelings for Steve Rogers, they never go away. But time does numb the feelings and Steve hadn’t shown any signs that he would be interested in the soldier in the past 15 years. Steve wasn’t into Bucky, and Bucky had long accepted it. 

“How long till we land?” He asked abruptly, changing the subject. Sharon stared at him for a moment before sighing and shaking her head. 

“This is why I don’t date boys” She muttered to herself as she checked the time on her phone. “We should be there in about an hour and a half.” Nodding he adjusted his head on the back of the couch and closed his eyes. 

“Wake me up when we’re making our approach.” 

  
  


—————————-

  
  


Steve stared at the jet as it rolled into the private hanger. He hadn’t seen his best friend in almost two years. He hadn’t been fit to fly and missed his own father’s funeral recovering in Germany. Bouncing on his heels Steve looked over to Rhodey who looked just as apprehensive as Steve knew he did. Leaning closer he looked down at his mentor. 

“Why ya nervous, Rhodey?” The older man shook his head as he kept his eye on the plane. Rhodey had watched these two boys grow up into men. Rhodey hadn’t been in charge of Bucky’s security but both Steve and Bucky were joined at the hip when they were younger and Rhodey couldn’t help but think of Bucky as a second adopted son. 

“I’m just preparing for the man we’re about to see Steve, It’s been almost two years for me too you know, that long in the field? Losing your dad right in front of you and your arm? That changes a person.” Steve’s face whitened a bit and it hit Rhodey he hadn’t thought about how different Bucky could be. Looking around quickly Rhodey placed a hand on Steve’s shoulder. “We’ll take care of him Steve. I promise.” Steve nodded before straightening as the ladder came over for them to get off. 

Seeing Bucky walk off the plane had Steve moving before he even knew it. Long powerful strides got him in front of the stairs in just a few steps and Bucky had barely touched the ground before he was wrapping his arm around the blond congressman. Bucky had never considered a building with four walls and a roof his home. His home was here wrapped in Steve’s arms, knowing that he was safe no matter what. After a few seconds too long he pulled back and looked into Steve’s eyes. 

“Hey Buck” Steve whispered. “It’s good to have you home.” Bucky smirked as he stepped away, wincing only slightly when he bumped his shoulder. 

“I thought you were smaller last time I saw you.” Bucky said casually. “You look good punk.” Steve smiled softly as he watched Bucky spot Rhodey. Just like Steve Bucky quickly closed the gap and pulled the bodyguard into a hug. When everything had been unloaded from the plane and into the car Bucky looked around. “Are we ready? I’m fucking wiped. I don’t care how private a plane, it should be illegal to have to be in a plane that long. How is Tony coming along with teleportation again? When he comes this weekend I need to get him focused on that.” Steve looked at Rhodey who quirked an eyebrow before waving his hand in a “your guess is as good as mine” way. 

“Yeah, let’s get you home Buck… Besides, there’s someone I want you to meet.” Slowly getting into the car Bucky raised an eyebrow questioningly waiting for Steve to continue. When everyone was in Steve nodded. 

“Yeah! Remember when I met that new Congressman from New York Sam Wilson? Well we got put on the same committee shortly after we both got sworn in so we started talking and it turns out that Rhodey knows his bodyguard and so we started hanging out a bunch and he’s rea-” Bucky watched as Steve went on about Sam Wilson, fear pooling in his gut. Steve hadn’t talked about anyone like this since Peggy, Sharon’s cousin, at Columbia. Were he and Sam a thing? Was that why he was so insistent on Bucky meeting Sam? Glancing at Rhodey the man was purposefully ignoring the two typing away on his phone as the car took off. “-and I think you guys would get along really well, but I don’t want to push you.” Bucky turned back to Steve as the blond bit his lip in hope. 

“Sure pal, I’d be happy to meet this Wilson guy.” Bucky replied, slinging his only arm over Steve’s shoulder. “Whatever you want.” 

————

Sam shifted awkwardly as he looked down at his phone for the fifth time. Steve had texted him saying that he was skipping his run today but Sam was more than welcome to come over for waffles and to meet Bucky. Sam still wasn’t sure this was the right thing to do. It was obvious how much Steve loved this childhood best friend. Did he really want to see this? Looking over at Carol he bit his lip nervously. 

“Door’s not gonna knock on itself,” Carol said quietly. “You gonna knock or do you want me to?” Sam stared at her for a second before bringing his hand up to knock just as Rhodey opened the door. He looked Sam up and down before turning to Carol. 

“There you guys are! Steve was wondering if you got lost. I just need to go pick up the food but go on in. Steve, Bucky, and Sharon are in the kitchen and I’ll be back in a few with the food. Did you guys want anything other than regular waffles?” Sam shook his head and Carol mirrored it before Rhodey waved them in and took off. 

“He’s in a good mood” Sam commented as they walked through Steve’s apartment. It wasn’t the first time Sam had been there. At least one night a week Sam found himself over at Steve’s watching baseball during the summer or football in the fall/winter. 

“Well, his second adopted son just came home.” Carol replied, taking her shoes off at the door. “He has every right to be happy.” Sam nodded in agreement before making his way into the kitchen. Opening the door he immediately found Steve at the kitchen table smiling at Sharon as they broke their conversation to welcome the new guests. Steve’s face lit up and Sam couldn’t help but return the smile with his own soft one. Looking around he found an empty chair and was about to sit in it when he noticed the man sitting next to steve. James Buchanan Barnes, while filled out, was unmistakable with his piercing grey eyes and dark hair. The grown out military cut left Bucky’s hair sticking out everywhere. Swallowing loudly Sam tried to tear his eyes off of the man but he couldn’t, he was totally transfixed. Feeling a nudge from beside him Sam glanced over at Carol who was biting back a smirk. “Thanks for inviting us for Breakfast Steve.” She said politely. Sam cleared his throat in an effort to do the same. 

  
  


“Yeah thanks Steve. Much better than getting our asses kicked in the mile run.” Bucky laughed as he got up walking slowly till he was directly in front of Sam. The soldier made no attempts to hide his approving look at Sam’s body before holding out his hand. 

“Hey, I’m Bucky.” Sam looked down at the hand nervously before taking it and feeling a shot of electricity shoot up his arm. He was totally fucked. 


	2. What a time to be alive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t even know what this is. Hopefully ya’ll like it!

“Hey, I’m Bucky.” Sam cleared his throat grabbing Bucky’s hand as he forced what he hoped was a charming smile onto his face. 

“S-Sam… Wilson! Sam Wilson, nice to meet you Bucky.” Looking between the two of them Sharon furrowed her brow before turning back to Steve. Sam couldn’t help but give a once over of the handsome man in front of him before noticing that he was still holding the man’s hand. “Oh sorry.” He whispered feeling the heat creep up onto his face, he pulled away and turned his attention to Steve who’s confusion was obvious. 

“Why are they lo-” Sharon rolled her eyes and kicked him under the table, causing Steve to wince and look over at Sharon. “What?” The blonde shook her head as she turned back to the newspaper that she was pretending to read. 

“I’ll explain when you’re older.” She replied condescendingly. Steve’s frown furrowed deeper and he opened his mouth to say something when something bumped against Sam’s foot. Jumping away from the unknown object Sam glanced down surprised to see a tiny white cat staring up at him. 

“Alpine!” Bucky said happily as he bent down and scooped the cat up. Even with one hand Sam could tell this was a common occurrence. “Buddy there you are! I’ve been looking for you since I got up this morning!” Without another thought Bucky turned away from the group and towards his bedroom on the second story. Sam watched him walk up the stairs and even smiled softly when he heard a “Who’s a good kitty?” just within hearing range. After he was sure that Bucky was gone Sam looked over to Carol who was trying not to laugh.

“So that was Bucky….” Sharon said after a second. Sam whipped his head around, forgetting that the others were in the room. “He’s… special.” She continued. Carol snorted and Sharon shot her a wink before turning back to Sam. “Anyway, how have you been Sam? It’s been a bit since I’ve seen you?” Sam smiled at Sharon finally sitting down in the seat he intended. 

“It’s been good! Work’s been great! I got put on a new commi-“ Sam felt something pat his leg causing him to look down briefly at his leg only to spot the same white cat, or at least he thought it was the same one. “Uh does Bucky have two cats or something?” He asked, picking up the small white ball of fluff. Before anyone could say anything a loud thumping was heard along with the mutterings of cuss words down the stairs. Turning Sam saw Bucky looking around, presumably for the cat. He had changed out of his sweatpants and T-shirt and had thrown on a pair of jeans that had yet to be buttoned. His new shirt of the day was slung over his missing shoulder casually, hiding the bandages. 

“Hey Steve can you help me please?” Bucky asked,looking down at his pants. Steve’s eyes were wide, clearly taking in Bucky’s chiselled frame. Sam too couldn’t help but admire how Bucky looked. The soldier didn’t seem to mind that he was being looked at, instead searching on his phone for something. Sharon’s eyebrows shot up to her hairline and immediately stood up before walking over to Carol and grabbing her hand, leading her towards the front room. 

“We’re going to go check the perimeter and see how far Rhodey is from those waffles” she said as she dragged the still cackling Carol out the door. 

“How are they members of con-“ Sharon rolled her eyes and placed a hand over Carol’s mouth. 

“Don’t worry about it, just keep walking Carol… Don’t stop, just keep walking.” When they were out of the kitchen Bucky looked up from his phone and back to Steve expectantly. The blond hadn’t taken his eyes off Bucky’s abs causing the brunet to poke him in the face with his finger. 

“Please Stevie? You know I’d do it for you… I can get the zipper just not the button.” Sam cleared his throat causing Steve to jump. 

“Um… I could.. I can help if you need me to.” Steve frowned as Bucky’s smile grew. Bucky tried to walk over to Sam but was stopped as Steve grabbed his hip. Without taking his eyes off Sam he quickly buttoned the jeans before tapping Bucky’s side. The brunet smiled in thanks and glanced around the room again spotting Alpine. 

“There you are Sir! I told you to stay in my room, you don’t know if he’s allergic to you!” Walking over quickly he grabbed the white fluff from Sam’s lap before he turned his full attention to Sam. “So are you?” He asked. “Allergic? I can shut him in the bathroom upstairs if you are. He knows how to open my bedroom door unfortunately.” Sam shook his head, slowly gaining some composure. 

“Nah man, I love cats I us-“ The door to the kitchen opened and Rhodey came in with a large bag of food. 

“I brought waffles and someone showed up at the restaurant.” Rhodey moved out of the way to reveal Tony Stark, CEO of Stark Industries. Sam hadn’t met Tony before. But he, like Steve and Bucky, were raised in the press and had one or ten scandals to his name. His most recent was to stop production of all weapons manufacturing when he took over the company from his father. Or at least that’s the last one that made it into the news. 

“Tony!” Steve called standing up to embrace his friend. “You have to meet Sam! Sam this is Tony, we’ve known each other since sophomore year of college was it?” Steve turned to Tony for confirmation and Sam chanced a glance at Bucky who seemed to be watching the scene with an ambivalent smile. “Yeah! Sophomore year, Tony this is Sam he’s… Sam.” Tony raised an eyebrow as he leaned over dramatically to look at Buck before turning back to Sam. 

“Hello Sam, nice to meet you. If you don’t mind I’m gonna go hug the guy that lost his arm.” Sam chuckled and made a go for it wave before he watched as Tony pulled Bucky into a careful hug. “Glad you made it asshole.” Sam heard him say. Bucky laughed before pushing Tony away from him and looking over at Steve. 

“Couldn’t leave you guys to do something stupid.” 

—————-

Between the three committees, two bills he was writing, and interviewing for a new chief of staff, Steve had barely had time to see Sam or Bucky in the past couple of weeks outside of the customary hello and goodbye. Glancing down at his watch he realized it wouldn’t be too late to see if Sam wanted to catch lunch. “Hey Rhodey? I’m gonna see if Sam’s in his office before we head out okay?” Rhodey followed him towards the offices. 

Jogging up the steps, it wasn't very far before the two were at Sam’s office. As they walked in they smiled at a couple of staff members who hadn’t left for lunch yet and turned the corner towards Sam’s desk when Steve noticed Sharon and Carol. Stepping closer the two noticed him and stepped away from the door where Steve could see Bucky sitting on the desk, shirt pinned up so it didn’t hang awkwardly and feet kicking absently. Steve got close enough to knock on the open door frame before smiling as Sam and Bucky turned their attention to him. 

“Hey!” He said, trying to be cheerful. “Was just about to grab lunch and hadn’t seen you for a while. Thought I’d come see if you wanted to come with me?” Sam looked over at his desk where there was an empty bag from a sandwich shop. “But I see you already ate.” Steve said sadly. He shouldn’t be sad that Bucky and Sam were getting along. That’s what he wanted to begin with. Wasn’t it? “We still on for the game Thursday?” He asked after looking back at Sam. “It’s the first game of the World Series Dodgers vs. Yankees.” Sam smiled and nodded looking genuinely excited. 

“Yeah! Of course! I wouldn’t miss a chance to watch the Dodgers get beat.” Taking his eyes off of Sam, Steve chanced a glance at Bucky. He was looking better every day. Even if Steve still had to wake him up every night from nightmares, he was at least getting more and more sleep every night. Reaching out Steve ruffled Bucky’s hair in jest.

“See you at home Buck? I should be there in time for dinner?” Bucky’s mouth smiled, but Steve could tell it didn’t quite meet his eyes. It was something that he’d never told Bucky he showed, he didn’t want to think he spent too much time staring at him. 

“Actually Steve, Sam and I are heading to New York in about an hour. Tony says he has a surprise for me and I’m going to and I’m quoting him on this. ‘Bring someone to contain your joy’ whatever that means. I know you’d been working on that bill really hard and thought I’d ask Sam.” Steve looked at Bucky in surprise before nodding. 

“No that sounds great! I should probably catch up on sleep while I can anyway. Are you guys spending the weekend in New York?” Sam shook his head and bucky agreed. 

“Nah, we’re just going for dinner, but we won’t be back until late.” Steve nodded before backing away from the door slightly. 

“Alright, well be safe. Let me know if something changes so I don’t worry.” Steve said to Bucky, causing the soldier to roll his eyes. 

“Yes mom.” Bucky replied. “Get outta here ya punk. I’ll see you tomorrow. If I’m not too late I’ll even go on that crazy run of yours. Let Sam have a break for once.” Sam smiled gratefully before looking at Steve. 

“See ya man.” 

Walking out the door Steve waited for Rhodey to follow. “Where do you wanna eat Rhodes?” The bodyguard smiled and shook his head.

“Wherever you want, but something fast and easy if you don’t mind.” Steve nodded and jogged back down the stairs. “ Rhodey watched Steve for a moment before turning his attention back to his job. “Sir, can I speak freely?” Steve hesitated for a moment, relaxing, and then continuing on. 

“Rhodey, You’ve known me since I weighed less than a punching bag. You’ve gotten Buck and I out of how much trouble? I think you’ve earned the right to speak freely. Even if I know it’s probably something I don’t want to hear.” Rhodey smiled softly before guiding Steve on their way. 

“I just want you to think about what you truly want. Steve I watched you pine over Bucky for years, and yet you never made a move. I thought, when Sam came along and you showed interest he’d be the one to kick you into gear, but if you don’t make a move somewhere soon you’re going to miss out. And you won’t be able to blame either one of them.” Steve froze before looking into Rhodey’s eyes. 

“Yeah… You’re right.” 

—————-

Bucky smiled as he sat on the train back to New York. He hadn’t been to New York since before his last tour, and he wasn’t going to lie and say he missed Brooklyn, but he was sure he wouldn’t have time to get over there. Tony’s want to have dinner in the tower. Next time. Turning his attention back to Sam he held out a pack of gum. “So do you have any idea what Tony’s going to be giving you?” Sam asked, taking a piece and popping it into his mouth. Bucky shook his head, a chuckle escaping from his lips. 

“This is Tony we’re talking about. Half the time I don’t even know if he likes me. He was always Steve’s friend first you know? So he could be giving me a welcome dinner, or a key to a private island. Nothing surprises me anymore.” Looking over at Sharon and Carol Bucky leaned in so he could whisper in Sam’s ear. “Do you think Carol knows?” He asked, loud enough that Carol definitely heard it. 

“No Barnes I don’t know what he’s got planned, and even if I did I wouldn’t tell you. Rhodey isn’t a gossip. Unlike you.” Bucky rolled his eyes looking over at Sharon. The blonde looked down at her phone and Bucky smirked. 

“What about you Sharon?” His bodyguard looked up at him innocently causing Bucky to frown. “You know something don’t you. Come on fess up! You work for me!” Sharon rolled her eyes.

“I don't. I work for the United States of America. I am not spilling the surprise. Just know that it’s something that you’ll appreciate, and you'll be surprised that Tony thought of it. That’s all I’m saying.” Laying his head back on the seat Bucky flipped her off. 

“You suck.” He commented. 

“You wish.” 

——————

  
  


The security to get into Tony’s tower would put the governor's house to shame if it was anything like it was when Steve lived there. Bucky had only been there a few times and he always forgot this part. Instead he was wowed by the genius that was Tony Stark. Slipping through security this time though had him feeling calmer. He honestly didn’t mind it. It put him at ease knowing that to some extent Tony knew everyone in the building. 

Getting into the Elevator they got to the top floor quickly before JARVIS called out. “Penthouse. Enjoy your visit Mr. Barnes, Mr. Wilson.” Stepping into Tony’s house was like stepping into a science fiction movie. Completely custom designed everything to aid the genius in creating whatever his heart desired. Hearing footsteps Bucky turned to see Tony coming out of a closed door. 

“Buckster!!!” Tony shouted walking closer. “Samwise! Glad you could join, though surprising pick there buckaroo. Thought for sure we’d have Stevo here.” Turning to Sam he smiled kindly. “No offence honest. Anyway. I’ve invited you here for a very important reason Bucky. In the past three years Stark Industries has done research on prosthetics and have found a way to attach them to the spinal cord. It would be a permanent fixture to replace your shoulder and then a highly advanced prosthetic would be attached. You would be able to move it just like a real hand. Theoretically. It’s still in the trial phases. But they’re all showing positive signs. We got approval to expand our trials and I thought of you. When your shoulder is ready. You’d have the best surgeons available I’d see to it, and of course I’d fix your arm whenever needed and any upgrades. And no problem if you say no.”

Bucky stared at Tony for a moment before looking at the screen. “You.. Holy shit Tony.” Bucky cried before wrapping his arm around the genius. “This is fucking incredible! Of course I’d love to do the trial.” Tony smiled brightly and nodded looking over at Sharon with a wink. 

“Perfect. We’ll just need you to come in in a couple of weeks and have our doctors take a look at your shoulder and see what it looks like before we can begin the planning process and what you’ll need to do. I’ll have my people get in touch with you.” Turning to Sam Tony held out his arm toward the dining table. “Now that’s out of the way, let me tell you about the time I met Steve and Bucky.” Bucky groaned loudly as he followed the two to the table.

————-

The next morning Bucky found himself being drug out of bed as Steve stretched and limbered up. The two began their runs as Rhodey and Sharon ran behind. They kept a pretty fast pace, Steve going slow for once, not wanting to leave Bucky alone. It was nice running with him again. Between being deployed regularly and Steve’s work and campaign schedule Bucky hadn’t run with Steve in years. Looking over to his best friend he decided to bring up the topic now. When Steve had the ability to run away. “So you and Sam?” He asked casually. “What’s going on there Rogers?” Steve looked at Bucky before looking away quickly. 

“Sam’s a great guy. He’s had some rough shit happen, but he’s a great guy.” Bucky snorted and continued to maintain the pace. 

“You know what I mean Steve. You guys dating?” Steve quickly shook his head. 

“Nah, I wouldn’t… He wouldn’t.” Steve shrugged. Bucky rolled his eyes.

“So it’s like that then.” He started. “You do know you’re allowed to be happy and get good things right Stevie?” Steve sighed deeply and sped up just slightly, enough to push Bucky just a bit harder. “Do you want there to be something Stevie?” The blond sped up some more looking back at Rhodey and Sharon before slowing down again. 

“How about we talk about what had Tony bring you all the way to New York? What was so secretive he couldn’t have texted to you?” Bucky smiled, letting the subject change. 

“You’re not gonna believe this.” 

—————

Sam leaned closer to Steve as the game changed to a commercial. It was the bottom of the fifth and it was tied 2-2. There was still plenty of game to go and Sam was enjoying the time he spent with Steve. Grabbing his beer he took a swig just as the door to the apartment opened, Bucky took in the two of them, Sam in the middle of the couch next to Steve, the blond’s arm wrapped around his shoulder. Letting out a loud huff the soldier didn’t waste time stomping up the stairs and into his room. Looking over at Steve the blond gave Sam an “I don’t know” look and turned his attention back to the game. It was the Yankee’s turn to bat and Sam didn’t want to miss it. 

It didn’t take long for the sound of the shower to make its way down the stairs, and along with it came the little white fuzz ball that immediately curled into Sam’s lap. Alpine quickly fell asleep to Sam’s gentle pets and he couldn’t help but smile at the damned thing. “I swear that cat loves you more than Bucky.” Steve said absently rubbing his arms together. “Don’t tell anyone I said that though. I’d have to deny it. Best friends and all.” Sam laughed and looked up at Steve. He’d pulled his arms close to his chest after Alpine came down and Sam could see the start of goosebumps. Quickly as it began the water shut off and Bucky’s feet made it into the hall. Bucky called for Alpine who quickly made his way up the stairs after his human. 

Turning his attention back to Steve he noticed the goosebumps getting more prominent. “Are you cold?” Sam asked. Steve blushed a bit as he rubbed his arms. 

“Just a bit. I’ll be fine.” Sam rolled his eyes and stood up, stretching his back as he did. 

“Where’s your sweatshirt? Upstairs? I can grab it for you.” Steve smiled appreciatively and Sam winked at him before climbing the stairs. Looking to his left he saw Bucky and Alpine sitting on the bed as Bucky threw a mouse. Hearing the wood creak the brunet glanced up and smiled at Sam. “Hey.” Sam said. 

Bucky stood up, crossing the room quickly. He’d changed into sweats and a t-shirt, hair still damp from the shower. When he got close enough Bucky leaned against the doorframe, smiling at Sam. “What’s up?” He asked cautiously. “You need something?” Sam shook his head pointing behind him to Steve’s room. 

“Blondie was cold and I offered to get him a sweatshirt. What are you doing? You could always come down and join us?” Bucky looked down towards the stairs before shaking his head. 

“Did Steve finally make his move?” He asked, ignoring Sam’s question. Sam sighed and ran a hand over his face. Sam was not prepared for this. 

“No, I don’t know what you’re talking about” he started “Steve and I aren't a thing.” Bucky laughed and steeled his jaw. Sam could tell that Bucky didn’t believe him, but it was the truth. Sam didn’t know what Steve wanted. 

“I think the scene downstairs when I got home tells a different tale.” Bucky retorted. 

“I swear Bucky there’s nothing going on with me and Steve.” Bucky took a deep breath and Sam waited to defend himself again. 

“But you want there to be a thing with him.” He pressed. Sam froze a second, not expecting the conversation to narrow down to just him. Looking into Bucky’s eyes Sam saw happiness, and pain, and hope and adoration. Before he could think about it anymore Sam grabbed Bucky’s shirt, gently pulling him closer. 

“He’s not the only one I want.” Sam whispered before crashing his lips onto Bucky’s. It took just a few moments before Bucky replied, resting his hand on Sam’s hip. Sam took that as a sign and wrapped his hand around the back of Bucky’s neck pulling him closer. Sam was just about to deepen the kiss when Steve’s voice broke through the silence. 

“What the fuck.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter three things get interesting! Please don’t hate me? 
> 
> Anywho See you tomorrow!


	3. Wait for Me to Come Home

"What the fuck” Steve repeated as he looked between Sam and Bucky. Sam looked down to Steve’s hand to find the red sweatshirt in question. Clearing his throat Sam stepped away from Bucky slowly, making sure to keep his hand on Bucky’s hip. Steve frowned and looked at the two of them before shaking his head. “I’m uh… I found my sweatshirt. I’m just… I’m going to…” He pointed down the stairs and before either Sam or Bucky could reply Steve was down the stairs and out the front door. Stepping closer Sam rested his forehead on Bucky’s. 

“That went well.” The soldier said sarcastically. Letting out a deep sigh, Bucky kissed Sam’s shoulder absently. “I should probably go get him. I feel like we have a lot to talk about. All three of us.” He started. Sam opened his mouth to protest but Bucky cut him off by kissing him softly. “He’s been my friend for almost two decades now. I’ll talk to him, I’ll bring him back and then we’ll sit down and have an adult conversation” Sam laughed stepping back and letting Bucky walk down the stairs. As soon as Bucky had left the apartment he walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. Carol was sitting at the table tapping on her phone. Sitting himself across from her she looked up through her eyebrows before shaking her head and turning back to her game. 

“Idiots. All of you.” 

——————

Bucky sighed as he realized that Steve wasn’t close by. Taking a deep breath he pulled out his phone and clicked on Rhodey’s face, knowing Steve wouldn’t be too far from his guard. The phone rang once, twice, and finally an out of breath voice broke through the silence. 

“Hey Bucky, everything okay?” Bucky snorted as he paced outside the building. 

“No everything isn’t okay! Where are you? Where’s Steve?” Rhodey cleared his throat and Bucky could tell that Rhodey was on the move. 

“I’m at Tony’s, Steve gave me the night off. Scott was with him. What’s going on Buck?” Bucky sighed and looked at his phone before holding it back up to his ear. 

“I kissed Sam… or well technically he kissed me. We both kissed each other? Wait… What are you doing at Tony’s? Are you and Tony fucking?” Rhodey sighed and shouted ‘focus’ causing the soldier to sigh. “Right… We were talking about how Sam wanted Steve and then Sam said that he wanted me too and we were kissing and the next thing I know Steve’s there holding a sweatshirt and then he’s gone.” Rhodey let out a loud cuss before Bucky heard Tony on the other side of the phone. 

“Buckaroo? Rhodeykins is currently on the phone with Scott and he told me to keep you entertained. So you kissed Samwise?” Bucky sighed and rolled his eyes. “It’s about time honestly. I’ve had to listen to Rhodey complain about you three for the past year and a half and it’s about time you get your shit together with Rogers… and Sam too I like him. Keep him Bucky.” Placing his phone between his ear and his good shoulder Bucky ran a hand through his hair. 

“You’re fucking Rhodey?” Bucky retorted instead of addressing anything that Tony had said. “Does Steve know or am I just oblivious?” Tony laughed. 

“Steve is oblivious, I’ve straight up told him to give Rhodey a day off to come see me and he asked Rhodey if he’d been too hard on him that he had to ask one of and I’m quoting this ‘one of my college buds to ask for a day off’ Steve is very lucky he can argue himself out anything because his obliviousness definitely gets him into trouble. Point being right now.” 

“Tony, what is Rhodey saying now?” He questioned, trying to keep the genius on the matter at hand. 

“Oh! He’s on his way to his mom’s. Steve told Rhodey to tell you not to wait up. You can always come here!” There was a brief shuffle before Rhodey came back onto the phone. 

“No you cannot come here. Just give Steve some time he’ll come back when he’s ready.” Bucky sighed and nodded before realising Rhodey couldn’t see him. As if the bodyguard knew Rhodey let out a little chuckle. “Alright, well I’m going to go enjoy some time with my boyfriend. You get your shit figured out with them Bucky.” Rhodey warned. “I’m sure I’ll see you tomorrow.” Without waiting for a goodbye Rhodey hung up the phone and Bucky sighed. He looked over to Sharon who had been keeping a distance. 

“You gonna tell me that you and Carol are dating too?” He asked sarcastically. Sharon shrugged, brushing past him into the apartment. 

“Not yet, but I did ask her to dinner Friday.” Bucky stood in the doorway for a moment stunned. After a moment Sam came to the door, confusion clear on his face. 

“I take it Steve didn’t step outside to get air?” Sam said after a moment. The brunet shook his head and gestured off in the distance. 

“He went to his mom’s. Said to not wait up.” Sam studied Bucky for a moment before nodding and grabbing his coat from the hook. Bucky watched Sam as he moved through grabbing his things. When the house was back to the way it was when Sam came over he looked at Bucky. 

“Come on, we’re going to mine.” Bucky frowned and Sam sighed going into the kitchen to tell the girls. When he came back and Bucky hadn’t moved he snapped in front of Bucky’s face. “Come on, you’re not staying here alone, and we don’t know when he’s coming back. Might as well do something productive. I can make us dinner or something.” Bucky smiled before grabbing his coat and sliding on his shoes. “That’s all you’re bringing?” Bucky looked down at his outfit before shrugging. 

“Do I need anything else? I’ve got my phone, my keys, I’m wearing clothes appropriate for the weather and Sharon… wait.” The brunet looked around locating the obviously annoyed blonde “I got Sharon! What else do I need?” Sam rolled his eyes before cautiously taking Bucky’s hand. Sam watched as Bucky looked down at their interlocked hands and a small smile appeared. Taking it as a good sign the two of them walked out the door, Sharon and Carol behind them. 

“So tell me about you and Steve growing up?” He asked as they walked towards Sam’s car. Bucky chuckled as he swung their hands. It didn’t take them long to get to the SUV and quickly Sam and Bucky slid into the back as Carol and Sharon slid into the front. Once they were settled Sam motioned for Bucky to tell the story. 

“Well, it started back when we were kids. Mom thought it was never too early for me to start making connections, for whatever reason, so I started hanging around with all the other politition’s kids and Steve was the only one I could stand for more than twenty minutes. Apparently, and I still deny this because to acknowledge this would imply that my parents actually cared about more than how I was perceived to the media, my mom said that that’s where her and Sarah, um Sarah Rogers and her first discussed running for president together. Six, I think, years later Steve and I were sitting at our moms inauguration. Who better understands what it’s like being the Vice President's son than the President’s son?” Sam nodded as Bucky finished. He’d heard Steve’s side shortly after the accident, when it was decided that Bucky would stay with Steve.

At the time Sam thought it strange that Bucky would stay with Steve, but it sounded like being home wasn’t pleasant. Biting his lip Sam bounced around the idea of asking Bucky before figuring it was better to just bite the bullet. “Did they…. give you shit for not being straight?” He questioned cautiously. Bucky threw his head back and laughed. 

“No no no! My parents are assholes but they’re not that bad. They just wanted me to follow in their shoes. Diplomacy, politics, law school. You should have seen their faces when I walked into the Oval Office with Steve on my heels to tell my mom I enlisted in the Army. All her hard work just down the drain. Her and Dad just kind of gave up on me after that. Put all their efforts into my sister Rebecca. She’s currently at Yale.” Sam smiled, noticing that they were pulling up to his building. When the car stopped Sam and Bucky slid out, waiting for Carol and Sharon. Sam was about to take Bucky’s hand when someone shouted Sam’s name. Carol took a step in front of Sam but smiled and stepped aside just in time for the small body to run directly into his waist. 

“Jody?” Sam asked surprised, looking around he immediately began searching for Sarah. “Where’s your mom? How’d you get here?” Jody looked up at Sam and smiled brightly. 

“Surprise!!!!” Looking over at Bucky Sam smiled. 

“Bucky, this is my nephew Jody, and…” Looking around again his smile brightened. “That is my sister.” Bucky turned to see a woman, clearly related to Sam, carrying two suitcases. “Sarah? Everything okay?” The woman nodded and Sam stepped around his nephew pulling his sister into a hug. “What’s going on?” He asked. Sarah waved him off before pointing towards Jody. 

“He wanted to visit some of the museums, you said you didn’t mind?” Sam smiled and hugged her again. 

“Not at all! Come on in. This is Bucky he’s…it’s complicated.” Sarah looked Bucky up and down before leaning in towards her brother.

“He looks a little like that VP’s son.” She fake whispered, Sam laughed loudly causing a grin to engulf his face. 

“Would you faint if I told you it was?” Sarah’s eyes got wide before looking back at Bucky. 

“Bucky was it? Nice to meet you. I hope you don’t mind we crashed your evening?” Bucky shook his head as he motioned for her to go ahead of him. 

“No one’s crashing anything, just making the night better!” Turning to Sam Bucky smiled happily and let them all go inside. He had time.

————

Steve walked into his mom’s house, making his way through security and into her library before he had a chance to breathe. Flopping onto the couch he grunted softly as his spine hit the corner of a book. Pulling it out he glanced down at Pride and Prejudice before tossing it onto the table. “Bad day honey?” Sarah Rogers asked amused. She pulled the glasses off of her face and put down her pen. “What’s going on Steven?” Steve sighed loudly before looking over at his mom. 

“Sam is dating Bucky.” He answered. Sarah’s brow furrowed and she stood up, making her way closer to her son. 

“What do you mean Sam is dating Bucky?” She pressed. “I thought you were dating Sam?” Steve shook his head frantically as he picked at his nails. 

“No! No.. I wanted to, but I never thought it was the right time.” Sarah relaxed as she realized what this was about. Running a hand through her son’s hair she smiled at him. 

“Just like you never found the right time with Bucky dear?” Steve winced and looked up at his mom. Sarah chuckled and shook her head. “No dear, it was surprising that more people didn’t figure it out back in the day. You both were very smitten with each other. I thought for sure that one of you would make a move, but then he left for the Army.” Placing a hand on Steve’s cheek she pulled her son closer to her. “Oh Steve. I thought you learned your lesson with Bucky. I thought for sure you were dating Sam, you just didn’t know how to tell me.” Steve chuckled as a tear slipped down his cheek. 

“I wish ma, I just didn’t want to lose either of them. I could handle being Bucky’s friend, and I could handle being Sam’s but now… seeing the two of them together…. I didn’t think.” Sarah laughed. 

“No you probably didn’t baby. Now, answer me this. You love Bucky don’t you?” Steve nodded immediately. “And you seem to really care about Sam… potentially love him too?” Steve nodded again, not sure where this was going. “And it seems based on how upset you were that Sam cares about Bucky, and Bucky cares about Sam? And I know Bucky loves you, and I could see the way that Sam looks at you when he thinks no one is watching...” Steve nodded a fourth time, eyes down, staring at his hands. “Steven Grant Rogers get your ass out of my house and go get your men. Honestly I did not raise an idiot! Go get! It’s late anyway!” Nudging her son off the couch till he rolled onto his feet. 

“Ma, I don’t think they wa-“ 

“Steven, Shut up and listen to your mother. Call Carol, call Sharon, and find your boys.” 

———-

Bucky laughed as Jody sat next to him asking all kinds of questions about his missing arm. Normally Bucky hated it when people asked, but he couldn’t get annoyed at a kid wanting to learn. Looking over at Sam who was working on dinner with his sister. Smiling softly at them Bucky turned his attention to Jody when the door to the apartment opened and Steve burst through the door, Carol not far behind him. 

“I’m sorry, I tried to warn you but he insisted.” Carol started. Sam waved her off and Sarah looked between the three of them. 

“Jody, why don’t we go pick up some ice cream from the corner store, give Uncle Sam some time to talk with his friends.” Jody and Sarah made their quick escape, leaving Steve, Sam, and Bucky alone in Sam’s apartment. Once he was sure they were alone Steve strode up to Sam and looked him in the eyes. 

“Sam… These past three years have been amazing since I first met you. You’re smart and charming, and hilarious. I’m so sorry that I was too afraid to tell you.” Sam smiled softly at Steve as he took Steve’s hand. “If it’s not… if it’s not too late. I’d like to ask you out to dinner…” Sam looked past Steve and over to Bucky who smiled and nodded. He waited for Sam to reply yes before slowly grabbing his coat. When Steve pulled Sam into a kiss Bucky opened the front door. Sharon was there, guarding the entrance. Seeing Steve and Sam inside she furrowed her brows. 

“Come on Sharon, It’s time to go home.” Bucky said as he nodded towards the car. He was just about to walk away when Sam opened the door and looked at him sadly. 

“Where are you going Bucky?” He asked. Bucky waved towards the door. 

“You deserve the best Sam. And Stevie’s definitely the best. He hasn’t talked about anyone else like he does you.” Sam frowned as he reached out to grab Bucky’s hand. 

“Bucky, Sam’s not the only one I’ve been in love with for years. I’ve been in love with you since we were twelve. I don’t... I don’t know how this works, but I don’t want to lose either of you.” Bucky shook his head as he shoved his arm in his coat pocket. 

“Steve, Sam deserves your full attention.” Bucky began. 

“I think Sam can say what Sam wants.” Sam snapped. “Polyamory.” He said after a second. “Polyamourous relationship. That’s how it could work. We all date each other, some days it might just be me and Steve, or you and Bucky, some days it might be me and Bucky. Mostly, it could be all three of us. Together. No one has to go all self sacrificing here.” Steve looked at Sam,hope showing on his face

“That’s… we can do that?” Steve asked. Sam laughed and nodded before turning to Bucky. 

“If we all agree that it can then it can.” Bucky looked at Steve and looked at Sam. Steve reached out and grabbed Bucky’s hip softly. 

“Do you mind Buck?” He asked carefully. “I’ve kinda wanted to do this half my life.” Bucky chuckled and leaned in for the kiss reaching out his hand to grab Sam’s. Sam took Steve’s hand and when Bucky and Steve broke away Sam leaned into Steve. As Sam’s eyes closed the world faded away. 

No one heard the camera shutter click. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me on Tumblr if you have any questions! I’m Barnes-Brain


End file.
